1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goals used for the sport of soccer and, more particularly, to a type of soccer goal that is easily assembled and disassembled for portability purposes considering elements of durability and economy of construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of soccer is perhaps one of the oldest team sports still actively played. Soccer has long been popularized in Europe and in Latin America. Although not as popular in the United States, it continues to attract a growing audience. Most soccer enthusiasts, however, find it difficult to secure playing fields strictly dedicated to the game of soccer because of the domination of other field sports such as American football and baseball. As a result, these same enthusiasts must often use any available open field to engage in their sport. It is out of this necessity that the demand for simple and sturdy portable soccer goals evolved.
The standard, regulation size goal construction requires, at a minimum, a crossbar 24 feet across, supported on both ends by uprights 8 feet high. The means by which the two uprights and crossbar are secured to each other and to the ground vary widely for both permanent and portable goals. The existing prior art in the field of portable goals includes soccer goals that can be assembled or disassembled through the segmentation of the principle members of the goal. Variations exist for materials used and means for attaching and detaching the various segments.
Pennell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,272, describes a collapsible goal with the crossbar member connected by two triangular end pieces. The triangular end pieces are constructed of hinged legs and are detachable from the crossbar.
Caruso et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,507, reveals a portable soccer goal with two end supports each comprising a vertical, stationary post and a hinged leg support, both ends of which are secured to a flat face plate.
Pardi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,292, demonstrates a regulation size portable soccer goal constructed of two U-shaped sections hinged together at the open ends of the U-shapes and supported in a perpendicular position by two backstays.
Terris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,469, describes a collapsible soccer goal having a U-shaped upright end that collapses onto a U-shaped ground level end. Both U-shaped members are hinged together at the open ends of the "U" and are supported in an upright and open position by hinged back braces.
All of the above cited prior art incorporate either triangular shaped support ends or the coupling of two U-shaped members fixed perpendicular to each other when in the upright position. It is the objective of the present invention to provide a simple and sturdy portable soccer goal. Such a goal would be easy to assemble and made of rugged materials making it functionally comparable to a permanent goal.